


Bird in Noir

by Stickthinbarbie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Femme Fatale Sansa, Film Noir, PI Sandor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickthinbarbie/pseuds/Stickthinbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He tried to think back to how it had happened. How he had found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.  The barrel of a gun being held in the shaking hands of the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman who held his heart in those very same shaking hands."</p><p>1940's Film Noir SanSan. PI Sandor is investigating the murder of Joffrey Baratheon. Sansa Stark is the main suspect. A series of events follows as he goes in search of the woman in hiding. Although, once he finds her, the question is can he really turn her in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird in Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little teaser for this one. Working on getting everything plotted out, but since I'm so excited for this one I figured I'd let y'all begin to share in my excitement.
> 
> [Picset](http://beautyinthebird.tumblr.com/post/131066036471/teaser-chapter-for-my-upcoming-film-noir-sansan)

How did we get here? 

He tried to think back to how it had happened. How he had found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. The barrel of a gun being held in the shaking hands of the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman who held his heart in those very same shaking hands. 

Then he heard the distinct sound of a gun being fired. 

Astonishment was all he felt when he looked into the eyes, those damn blue eyes, of the woman who had just shot him. The one woman he hated to admit that he was madly in love with. 

The gun was still in her hands. Still shaking. She looked at it and then up at him, then to the place where the bullet hit him, and then back to the gun, as if she didn’t believe that what had just happened actually occurred. 

Oh, it occurred alright. Sandor fell to the ground, blood spurting out where she had shot him. 

“Oh, you big lug! Why? Why did you have to work for him? Why did he have to send you after me? Why you, Sandor?” She had crouched down to his side, crying and trying to apply pressure to the wound, though her hands were still shaking violently and the effort was for naught. 

“San… Sansa.” He was in shock and the loss of blood was preventing his thoughts from forming. Her name was all he could choke out. 

The sound of sirens coming towards them made her snap her head to the side and out of the crying, angry, confused haze she was in. She stood quickly and tried to hide the blood on her hands with gloves. 

As quickly as it had all happened, she had donned the mask again and retreated. 

“Goodbye, Big Man.” the words cried out hastily to him as she began to run down the alley and out of sight. 

Even shooting him, even yelling at him for getting shot, even running away from the scene of the crime, he still loved her. She still looked perfect, flawless. Angel made flesh, and gone as soon as she’d appeared.

How did we get here? The question circled in his mind as the sound of sirens continued to draw nearer. 

Then everything went black. 


End file.
